Rain
by Endless Song
Summary: Quistis and Seifer get caught in the rain and seek shelter for the night.


Please forgive me for the shortness or anything that seems odd with this fic. It's not the kind of thing I usually write, nor my usual style of writing. I just kind of wrote things as they came to me. Any and all kind of reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII dosn't belong to me.

To anyone who happened to glance their way, they were simply two lovers. And that's they way they preferred it, away from Balamb where anyone could see the two together. If they did that, the rumor of the two would spread through the Garden like a wildfire. They prefered, for the time being, to keep their relationship a secret. Not even their friend's knew of it.

As the rain started to pour down, they grabbed each others hands and ran towards the nearest shelter. They stopped under a lamp for a second, not minding the rain at all as they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. When they broke away, a mischievous grin crossed his lips. "I'll race you." Together, they both took off through the streets, running through puddles without a care, laughing as they went. At a small overhand of a building, they stopped as he brought her close to him and kissed her. "You're soaked," he laughed and her reply was "So are you."

"It's too late to take the train home now, let's stay here." She didn't protest, simply brought her lips to his once more. He threw his grey coat over her head and the two ran off hand and hand towards the hotel.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the two ran hand-in-hand. Quistis tried to remember how many dates this was, though it didn't really mater. The first was unforgettable, as he showed up after her class and told her that whether she liked it or not she was going on a date with him. She knew from the smug grin on his face there was no denying him. Then there was the second, and third, and forth... and after that they all became one amazing blur after another. All that mattered was Seifer was there, with her.

Under the canvas of the hotel, he pulled her close again and their lips locked. It didn't matter who was watching now, even if someone from the Garden happened to walk by.

They both impatiently waited for a room, and the second they were given their room key they rushed up the stairs. The door to the room shut with a loud snap as it closed due to two body's pushing against it. The soaked trench coat was immediately discarded on the floor in a heap as lips locked and hands roamed. Seifer's lips caressed the blonde woman's neck as he slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. His own clothes were discarded and somewhere in their passion they managed to find the bed. The last thing either of them remembered before falling asleep was laying in each others arms, both with sparkling eyes and rosy flesh.

Sun was filtering through the room when Quistis's eyes fluttered opened. She gave a small start, finding herself without clothes, in a strange room and with a man's arm lightly around her waist. It was when she remembered who the arm belonged to and the events of the night before, that she relaxed. She started to get up, when strong arms brought her back. "Mmm... you're not going anywhere," Seifer's gruff voice muttered as his nose nuzzled against the back of her neck.

A sigh escaped her lips, but the strong blonde man still didn't let go of her. He continued to hold onto her, as he muttered, "Something wrong...?" Quistis rolled over to look at him. "Nothing just..." she hesitated for a moment."I never expected in a million years I'd be sharing a bed with Seifer Almasy of all people." They both knew what she was thinking. Before Seifer had waltzed back into her life, this time as much more than her worst student, her thoughts had always been on Squall. Even after she told him it had been a confused love, she still couldn't help but have feelings for him. Before, it had always been Squall she imagined waking up next to after an amazing night.

She couldn't help but note a look of hurt in his green eyes. "But..." her hand caressed the side of his face, and her voice dropped to a whisper."I'm glad, there's no one I'd rather wake up next to now."

A cocky grin crossed his face, "Good, because you and Puberty Boy never would have worked out." He rolled over on top of her, still grinning. "And I have plenty more to show you than last night."

Quistis laughed, "I'll take you up on that, Mr. Almasy."


End file.
